godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
An Unnatural History
An Unnatural History is the ninth issue of IDW Publishing's Godzilla comic series, Godzilla: Rulers of Earth; it was released on February 19, 2014. Plot In the Pacific Ocean, the aircraft carrier that Lucy, Professor Ando and the other Megazoologists are on is attacked by Titanosaurus, Gezora, and Manda, who are under the control of the Devonians. Godzilla, victorious after his battle with Biollante, swims to the location of the sea monsters and battles them. The sea monsters begin to overwhelm Godzilla, but he forces them to retreat with several direct hits by his atomic breath. The carrier survives the attack, but Professor Ando notices that Lucy is nowhere to be seen. Shortly afterwards, Lucy finds herself on Infant Island. As she walks further inland, Lucy encounters the Shobijin, who welcome her to their home. The Shobijin escort Lucy to Mothra's pedestal, where she is resting with her twin larvae while surrounded by the natives of the island. The Shobijin explain to Lucy that the natives of the island are the descendants of refugees who escaped a terrible disaster that destroyed their civilization thousands of years ago. They also inform Lucy that Mothra was severaly injured in her battle with Destoroyah and may never recover. The Shobijin lead Lucy to a cave underneath Mothra's pedestal, where numerous cave paintings depicting the Earth's kaiju can be seen. The Shobijin explain that even if Mothra never recovers, the prophecy will still come to pass. When Lucy asks what prophecy the Shobijin are talking about, they tell her how throughout Earth's history, giant monsters have always existed to maintain the natural balance of nature, and that in the future one monster will rise to battle another monster that will try to destroy the world. A flashback narrated by the Shobijin then begins, which shows the history of Earth's kaiju. According to the Shobijin, in prehistoric times kaiju would restore the balance of nature if one creature ever became too powerful. Gorosaurus is then shown eating a Spinosaurus, before himself being attacked by Megaguirus. Kamoebas then emerges from the sea and enters the battle as well. After the meteorite wiped out the dinosaurs, most of the kaiju were forced into hiding due to the massive climate changes the meteorite produced. Millions of years following the dinosaurs' extinction, human civilization flourished in the Pacific islands, while the people there were protected by their guardian monster King Caesar. However, the giant insectoid monster Megalon suddenly rose from the Earth and began to demolish human civilization. King Caesar appeared to battle him, but countless humans were killed in the resulting battle. The loss of the people he was supposed to protect drove King Caesar mad and he became just as violent and unpredictable as Megalon. The monsters' battle awakened some monsters from the sea, including Varan and Ebirah, who killed many of the people fleeing their homes by boat. One day, a huge craft from outer space crashed in the ocean, causing Megalon to fall back under the Earth's crust and King Caesar to disappear within a tidal wave. Mothra collected all the refugees she could and brought them to Infant Island so they could live in peace and safety. Following the Shobijin's story, Lucy remarks that this all sounds like myth and folklore. She also wonders why some monsters seen on the murals have never been recorded in real life yet, and why Godzilla and some other monsters are not included in the mural. Lucy then realizes that the space monsters are not part pf Earth's natural balance and therefore are not included in the mural. The Shobijin tell Lucy she is wise, and give her an amulet with Mothra's sacred symbol on it. They tell her she must return to her leaders and tell them that only Godzilla will be able to save the world from a terrible impending threat. As Lucy prepares to leave the island, she asks the Shobijin if she can touch Mothra, as she has never been this close to a kaiju. The Shobijin tell Lucy that if she is pure of heart, Mothra will allow it. Lucy places her hand on Mothra and suddenly is consumed by a flash of light. An unknown amount of time later, Lucy finds herself rescued by a lifeboat, with Steven Woods inside of it. Woods recognizes Lucy as the woman she saved from Zilla back in Honolulu. Lucy tells Woods that she needs to get back to Dr. Ando to warn him about what is causing the sea monsters to attack. Appearances Monsters *Godzilla *Titanosaurus *Gezora *Manda *Mothra *King Caesar *Megalon *Gorosaurus *Megaguirus *Kamoebas *Anguirus *Rodan *Varan *Baragon *Battra *Ebirah Races *Devonians *Counter-Kaiju Reaction Forces *Shobijin Characters *Dr. Kenji Ando *Lucy Capsrell *Steven Woods Locations *Pacific Ocean *Infant Island Gallery Covers RULERS OF EARTH Issue 9.jpg|Cover A by Jeff Zornow RULERS OF EARTH Issue 9 Cover A.jpg|Alternate Cover by Matt Frank Matt Frank's cover art for RULERS OF EARTH Issue 9.jpg|Alternate cover artwork by Matt Frank Scans RULERS OF EARTH Issue 9 - Page 1.jpg RULERS OF EARTH Issue 9 - Page 2.jpg RULERS OF EARTH Issue 9 - Page 3.jpg RULERS OF EARTH Issue 9 - Page 4.jpg RULERS OF EARTH Issue 9 - Page 5.jpg RULERS OF EARTH Issue 9 - Page 6.jpg RULERS OF EARTH Issue 9 - Page 7.jpg RULERS OF EARTH Issue 9 - Page 8.jpg Trivia *There is a painting inside the cave on Infant Island that depicts Mothra and Battra facing each other. This painting is identical to a cave painting seen in Godzilla vs. Mothra. *Despite not yet appearing in the series, paintings of Kamacuras, a Meganula, and Ganimes can be seen on the Infant Island cave mural. Category:Godzilla: Rulers of Earth Category:IDW Category:Comics Category:Issues